


Kiss Under the Mistletoe

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [9]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me,” a warm, deep voice came from behind, startling him, “you seem to be having issues, do you need some help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Jack had just wanted to explore the sprawling city of L.A.  That’s it.  How the fuck had he gotten _so lost_? 

It was starting to get dark, the sun settling behind the horizon with a warm orange glow and Jack was panicking a little because, as much as was enjoying his vacation, he did not want to get lost and never find his way back. He mentally cringed at the horrible things that could happen to him in such unfamiliar territory. 

He pulled out his phone, checking the screen before recalling it was dead and forcefully shoving it back into his pocket.  He was going to starve to death out here.  He was going to die.  He was going to die to death. 

He came to a stop underneath a streetlight that had a mistletoe dangling from it.  He spun around, looking around for something he recognized or for a friendly-looking person to give him directions.  Unfortunately, it was mid-December, freezing, and there wasn’t a single soul out in the streets.  

“Fuck.” He groaned, rubbing his temples and letting his shoulders sag in stress. 

“Excuse me,” a warm, deep voice came from behind, startling him, “you seem to be having issues, do you need some help?”

Jack turned to look at the stranger and kind of wanted to be sucked into a black hole.

 _Of course_ he was gorgeous.   _Of course._

Brown eyes, windswept pink hair, a bit of scruff, a muscular structure…Jack could go on forever but he should probably answer the only person who had offered to help him in hours. 

He could feel a blush crawling up his neck and creeping across his face, “I um, I’m really lost.  Can you point me in the right direction?” 

“If I know where you’re going, I’ll help you out.” 

Jack smiled gratefully and told the man which hotel he was staying in. 

“Ah!  That’s only a few blocks away.  I’ll show you, it’s on my way home.” 

With that said, he turned on his heel and began to walk off, only stopping when he noticed that Jack didn’t follow.  He turned back to him, “Dude, what’s wrong?” 

“How do I know you’re not some murderer or something?  You could be keeping bodies in your basement.” 

“You just told me what hotel you were staying at and now you’re saying you don’t trust me.” 

“I stay in that hotel with like a million other people!  I didn’t even tell you a floor!”

The man rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s start over then.” 

He walked back over to Jack and stuck his hand out, “Hi.   My name is Mark and I hide bodies in my basement.” 

Jack couldn’t help but to laugh.  He slid his palm into Mark’s and shook, “Jack.  I hide bodies in my attic.” 

“I knew it was a good idea to talk to the obviously lost hot guy.  We have so much in common.” 

“It wasn’t that obvious!” _Did Mark just call him hot?_

Mark gave him a look that said ‘ _Yes it was_ ’ and turned on his heel, beginning to walk off again.  This time, Jack sprinted to keep pace with him. 

Two blocks later, and Jack was standing under another streetlight, this time directly in front of his hotel.

“How did you get so lost two blocks away from your room?” 

“I have special talents.” 

“I see that.  So…..if it’s not too weird to say… I enjoyed your company for the five minutes we spent together.” 

“Oh, did you?” Jack turned to Mark and raised an eyebrow.

Mark blushed. “Yes, yes I did.  What I’m, um, w-what I’m trying to say is...”

“Where did all that confidence go?” 

“Oh, it must be attached to that stick that you have shoved up your ass.” 

“Were you the one to shove it up there?” 

Mark sighed and glared at a giggling Jack, “I was just trying to ask you on a date, you ass.” 

Jack’s giggles died in his throat as he registered what Mark just said. “Um.  Yeah! Yeah, I’d like to go on a date with you.” 

“Tomorrow?  At noon?  We’ll meet right here, under this light.”  Mark suggested, looking up.

“Yeah!  I’m on vacation, so it’s not like I have anything planned-” before Jack could prepare himself, Mark leaned forward and planted a warm, soft, kiss on Jack’s lips, silencing him.  He pulled away before Jack could register the action. 

For once in his life, Jack was struck silent. 

Mark pointed at the overhead streetlight, “Mistletoe.” 

Jack looked up at the dangling piece of greenery that was swaying in the wind before looking back at Mark.  “That is NOT how you give someone a Christmas kiss.” 

Mark looked slightly offended, but his expression morphed to surprise as Jack grabbed the collar of his jacket and tugged him closer. 

“This is.” Jack whispered the words, letting them ghost across Mark’s lips before kissing him. This time, the kiss was warm and full bodied, not at all the chaste kiss that they first shared. 

As they backed away from each other, Mark nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind.”  His voice was a little breathless, as if he had been punched in the stomach.

Jack patted Mark’s chest, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

Mark, still a little flustered, only continued to nod while Jack walked away.  

Maybe getting lost wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
